


Of Royals and Witches

by Saria118



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, asexual headcannon character reveal later, dark ritual happened with alistair, implied sex later, its more of a family thing than romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saria118/pseuds/Saria118
Summary: After Flemeth's disappearance Morrigan grows concerned for Kieran's safety, she seeks protection in Fereldan as Alistair and Anora's need for an Heir grows more apparent. Old feelings and new ones are discovered as a new family of sorts grows.
Relationships: Alistair & Morrigan (Dragon Age), Alistair/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

It all started with a feeling. A crushing weight in her chest that left as abruptly as it came. Morrigan would have ignored it had Keiran not come to her with tears in his eyes.  
  
“Something happened to grandmother.”  
  
Her heart sunk not out of grief but fear. Panic raced through Morrigans mind for if something could bring harm to Flemeth what would stop it from coming for her son?  
  
Orlias was a den of snakes waiting to strike no matter the allies she had here none would dare defend her child should the need arise. No, Morrigan knew the safety they had here was tentattive at best she needed a place where was seen as a necessity.  
  
As she went about her duties, her face never showing her fears, fate was most fortuitous to her plight. A missive caught her eyes and a plan began to take form in her mind.  
  
_“Fereldan has no heir....”_  
  


* * *

  
  
“We need to discuss this Alastair.”  
“I know.”  
“We can’t simply push this off anymore.”  
“I know.”  
“Fereldan can not afford another kingsmoot.”  
“Maker I know Anora.”  
  
This topic was now a daily occurrence in the kings private dining chamber. The lack of answer to the discussion only lead to the growing tensions between the pair.  
  
“Well you certainly do not act like it.” The queen remarked coldly as she took a bite of her meal.  
  
“What would you have me do then? You were the one who refused any of my known living relatives.” The king retorted back.  
  
“With good reason. I do not trust that.....’sister’ of yours with the small allowance we already pay her.” Anora stopped herself from her normal remarks which Alistair appreciated. He knew she meant well.  
  
“And as you’ve pointed out we can’t simply pluck a child off the streets.” His only reply was a light tapping of her fork, a tell that the queen was deep in thought.  
  
Something Alistair learned early in their marriage was that Anora enjoyed puzzles. The more complex the better and to her politics was just a large complicated puzzle. However this particular puzzle was alluding her and only made her more frustrated with each passing day.  
  
“It’s my fault I know it.” He sighed his appetite dying in guilt.  
  
“We do not know that for sure.”  
“Oh come on Anora if my life as a Templar didn’t ruin me for fatherhood, the joining certainly did.”  
“I never bore a child with Cailen By that logic I could just as easily be the issue.”  
“You would’ve had better chances with someone else though.”  
“This is a useless conversation to have what’s done is done.”  
“So is this one! Let’s face it Anora it’s not as though a child is going to magically fall into our laps!”  
  
A loud knock interrupted their argument and a Paige requested entry. Quickly the pair put on their best faces to look unified to their people before allowing the man in.  
  
“So sorry to disturb you your graces, however a woman from Orlais has requested an audience with you.”  
  
Confusion replaced frustration at this odd arrival. A single orlisian requesting an audience?  
  
“Have The Senshal deal with her.” Anora announced gracefully. “Tell her that Orlias royalty might have time to waste on everyone who requests their presence but we in Fereldan have work to do.” Alistair did his best to hide a snicker.  
  
“Yes well she said you would reply as such and asked for me to relay that, she has the answer to your problem.”  
  
The pair exchanged a look of uncertainty, after all why would someone from Orlais offer them help?  
  
“And uh she asked I repeat one more thing.” The Paige shifted uncomfortably. “She stated and I quote to tell that idiot you call king to recall the night before the defeat of the arch demon. I’m sorry she stated several times that I needed to repeat it exactly as she spoke it. I’ll go get...”  
  
“Tell her we will see her.” Alistair announced surprising even Anora. “Bring her to our private halls and no one is to disturb us. Well go on.”  
  
“Oh um yes of course.” Once the door shut the queen snapped at her king.  
  
“And what was that about? You are going to make us look like fools.”  
  
“Yes yell at me later but we might have just been gifted a solution to a bigger problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to finish this one. Its a fic I've been wanting myself and entirely self indulgent.


	2. Chapter 2

Morrigan was regretting her choice of attire. Having spent so long with Orlisian architecture she’d forgotten just how much Fereldans did so much enjoy their stairs. However the gown and heals were necessary to be let in the castle. Whatever damage done to her feet was worth it if it meant protection for Keiran.

“As requested the lady Morrigan of Orlais.” The Paige announced before taking leave.

“So Orlais is where you scurried off to.” Alistair announced, and Morrigan nearly laughed.

“Twould seem the lady Anora has done her best to make a proper king of you but a trained dog ‘tis still a dog.” He nearly growled at her, only furthering her point but Anora spoke over him.

“Enough with the japery witch. I know Orlaisan royals do nothing but waste time with their games but we here in Fereldan have real work to deal with.” As Anora spoke Morrigan took her seat carefully in a hope not to show her relief to no longer be standing.

“You speak the truth it twould seem, those are new grey hairs are they not?” While the witches poking had upset the king the queen was not so easy a target.

“Yes well time is not kind to us all, do you require salve to soothe your aches?”

“‘‘Tis no worry of yours.” Morrigan huffed, Alistair worked to not laugh. Times like these he was grateful for Anora.

“Well What is my worry is the validity of your claim. Alistair has told me of this ‘ritual’ you partook in, did it really bring about a child?”

“Yes, a boy of ten years.”

Alistair was brought silent by the words the thought he truly had a son seemed almost unreal. Anora however was skeptical it was too good an opportunity.

“And why bring his news to us now?” Morrigan was prepared for the queens shrewdness.

“Why I thought I would give the happy couple a chance to bare their own heir.”

“Could you for once just be honest?” Alistair spoke up. “You said you wanted the child for your own reasons and it had nothing to do with Fereldan.”

Morrigan picked at a loose thread on her dress in thought. She was desperate playing coy would do her no favors here.

“Very well, ‘‘tis simply that my plans changed.”  
“And what plans are these?”  
“Fret not my plans have little to do with a thing as simple as Kings and kingdoms.”  
“Then why involve Fereldan?”  
“I have little choice.”  
“You will explain yourself or I will have you thrown out, child of Alistair or no.”

All knew Anora held no greater love in her heart than for her country, it served her well as queen but left Morrigan little to work with.

The room was still as Morrigan fought with herself. Her pride quickly losing to her fear.

“Flemeth is gone.” The revelation fell on deaf ears with Anora but Alistair understood.

“Are you certain?”  
“For now... ‘tis hard to know with Flemeth.”  
“So what you want is protection and you’re going to sell your son to get it?!”

Alistair felt his blood boiling at the thought ready to chew his former traveling companion out. Then he looked at her golden eyes and saw something he never thought to see there.

“Not for me........for Keiran.”

The eyes of a mother.


	3. Chapter 3

“Before anything else we must meet this boy.”

That was Anoras request and Morrigan understood but that did not mean she trusted them yet.

And so the king and queen of Fereldan ventured forth into the dark forest in the dead of night alone.

“If this is all a set up I swear to Andraste....”  
“Hey, I’m strong enough to at least get you to safety.”  
“Oh what reassuring confidence.”  
“You told me to think realistically.”  
“Do not throw my words back in my face it is rude.”  
“Yes dear.”

Their journey by lantern-light soon came to an end at the clearing Morrigan described. A rustling caught Alistairs attention pushing his wife behind him as he went to his sword.

“Oh do put that away tis only I.” Morrigan came forth, her staff a glow in pale blue light.

“Well where is this child of yours?” Anora asked pushing forward. It was so dark she could hardly see the trees.

“He is right here,” She announced turning to her side. “These are the ones I spoke of no need to fear.” Her voice was softer than Alistair could ever have imagined. It was strange.

Slowly a small figure emerged from the darkness behind Morrigan. He looked like Morrigans child in body, dark hair with pale skin, however while his mother stood with confidence the boy seemed shy and lonely.

Alistairs heart ached for the boy already.

“Remember what we agreed.” Anora whispered to him. “I will talk to the boy you get more information from Morrigan.” He nodded in understanding and they walked closer.

“Hello there Keiran, do you know who we are?” Anora asked gently crouching down to his height.

“Yes mother told me, you are the king and queen of Fereldan.” Carefully he bowed his head. “It’s an honor.”

“My what a polite boy you are.” A trait he did not inherit from his mother. As he dared a look up at Alistair, the king saw another trait he had not gained from his mother.

“Mother says you helped the hero fight the arch demon, is it true?” His eyes were wide and bright but not golden like hers, they were a deep rich brown like his own.

“Oh um yes it’s true.” It caught Alistair off guard, real proof that this was his son.

“King Alistair can tell you all about that later right now he has to catch up with your mother.” Anora intervened gently taking the boys hand. “Why don’t you tell me about your journey it must have been difficult.”

With a look to Morrigan for reassurance the boy went with Anora. She wanted to learn the boys character and if he would even be able to handle being the heir apparent.

“You look relaxed.” He teased watching as the witch’s nails nearly breaking her own skin as she grasped her arms.  
“I mislike the thought of my child being interrogated.”  
“You had to know Anora wouldn’t just accept him cause he’s my son.”  
“I do despise when you are right.”

Alistair could have taken the moment to make fun of Morrigan as he’d done in the past but as he saw her gaze fixed solely on her boy, concern clear on her face, he could ask only one thing.

“What does he know of me?”  
“He knows you are king, that we once traveled together with the warden.” She answered clearly unable to pry her eyes away as though trying to read her sons lips.  
“Does he know why he’s here?”  
“......He knows Flemeth is gone, that we need a safer place, and this may be it.”  
“Did you tell him the part he’ll have to play in order to GET this protection?”  
“No. Tis unnecessary.”

He seized her arm roughly forcing her to look at him. There was anger in his eyes and it seeped into his words.

“Unnecessary?! That boys entire life could change and you think it’s unnecessary to tell him.” Morrigan expected this, the situation is too similar for him to act any other way.

“And what twould you have me say, were you to reject my offer?” She snapped pulling her arm free. “Tis best he not know.”

Alistair was speechless.

“You care about him.”  
“He is my son.”

It was only now that Alistair truly saw Morrigan for what she was not what she use to be. She was no longer the scheming apostate, she was a mother trying to protect her child. Alistairs heart went out to her.

The king followed the witches golden eyes to see Anora speaking with the boy in question. The child seemed tense despite the queens best efforts to ease him. Alistair no longer felt right questioning, it was never as though titles mattered much to Morrigan anyway.

“This won’t be easy for him.” Alistair reminded her carefully.  
“I know.”  
“You will have to put your trust into Anora and I, can you do that?” He saw her bite her lip in thought, the idea leaving a bitter taste in her mouth.  
“I will....try.” The witch spat out like a curse, and the king supposed that was the best he’d get.

Soon his queen caught his eye with a look he knew all too well. Carefully Anora brushed an imaginary hair over her left ear. Which told him this is good.

Early during their reign together they developed these innocuous tells to assist Alistair in court. They worked just as well for this. Alistair copied his wife’s movements but added a scratch to his nose meaning he was nervous.

Looking at Morrigan glaring daggers into her, Anora understood and led the boy back gently.

“Thank you for your time Keiran.” The boy attempted a bow, perhaps trying his best to imitate others. But it was far to low and deep and the boy nearly fell over himself.

“Thank you for your time your majesty.” He spoke quickly trying his very best. Carefully Alistair put a hand on his back.

“No need to push yourself so hard.” The king explained with a smile. “We’ll all be living with each other.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright once more over.” The queen announced with a light clap bringing the group to attention. Every door in the chamber locked, each window shut and guards kept walking the halls to ensure no one approached. One could call her paranoid but this was a sensitive issue.

“Alistair we shall begin with you, who is Keiran?”

“He is my son conceived the night before the battle against the Archdeamon. I have verified this through his age and details his mother gave him.” The king recited, it was scary how good Anora was with lies. Truth always laid at the core.

“Good. Morrigan who are you?”

“A new handmaiden taken into your service, to help care for young Keiran.” Morrigan nearly rolled her eyes at it all. The Fereldan styled dress also doing little to improve her mood. Anora had forced an old dress of hers onto the witch for the time being. It was ill fitting, with only slight adjustments to keep it right but Keiran said he liked the gentle green on her so she didn’t put up too much of a fuss. “I hail from Starkhaven seeking refuge from the endless bickering there.”

“Hmmmm better but please pretend you consider this position an honor at least in public.” The queen sighed.

“Now Keiran do you remember what we practiced?” She asked far more gently than the other two. He nodded.

“My mother grew ill and in her last moments told me of my .....father.” The boy dared a quick look at Alistair, the word still felt strange to say. “And told me to seek him out for help.”

“Very good. Keep it simple. Now if at any moment you feel uncomfortable take your right hand and tug on your left sleeve three times.” Anora instructed showing the boy what she meant. “Do that And Alistair or myself shall intervene.”

“Really?” He asked testing the action.

“Yes, it’s like a secret code.” Alistair explained kindly to the boy who still seemed unsure in his presence now that he knew the truth. Not that he could blame the boy, where it him he’d do the same. “I use to do it all the time when I was new at this king stuff. Anora is a genius at getting people to stop talking.” Alistair laughed and saw a smile creeping on Keirans face. “So you don’t have to worry.”

He looked to Morrigan then knowing she’d been watching and was just as tense as her son even if she hid it better.

She also knew her son was most uncomfortable simply being around Alistair. The knowledge that this was the father he’d never known made the boy unsure of how to act around the king, unlike the queen. Carefully she nodded to the boy. He could trust them, she would watch them. For the time being they were needed and she could trust them in that.

* * *

Alistair couldn’t help but watch Keiran as Anora spoke to the court. Waiting to see if he’d make the signal. But the boy looked well enough. Alistairs mind had been racing since the day they took him in.

‘How should I act with him?’  
‘Should I apologize?’  
‘How should I address him?’  
‘Should I approach him alone?’  
‘Can I even be.....’

“Isn’t that right my lord?” He nearly missed his cue from Anora so lost is thought.

“Yes. The boy was orphaned at his mothers untimely death.” He replied just like they rehearsed. “We have searched and found him to have no family save me left. My good wife and I have convened and decided that making young Keiran the heir apparent is what’s best for both Ferelden and him.” He spoke strong and true like a real ruler.

It caught Morrigan off guard as she watched from the back of the crowd. While surely a large part of this confidence hailed from Anora and Teagans teachings, she would be untruthful to say it was all them. A large change from the man who was so afraid of even the smallest leadership position.

So focused was the witch in watching her son that she nearly missed the words spoken around her.

“Figures a bastard sires a bastard.”  
“The boy looks like he’ll pass out from sickness at any moment.”  
“I hear the queen is barren, two husbands and no children....”  
“I bet you they just found the boy somewhere. First a Templar, then a grey warden.....”  
“They really expect us to believe this shit?”  
“If the traitors girl had just done her duty with Cailin none of this would be happening.”

These were the murmurings Morrigan was subject to as the proclamation went on. Words that would never be uttered so casually in Orlais. She had prepared for this for herself and Keiran but she had never thought the king and queen were loved and loathed in equal measure like this.

‘Can Keiran handle this?’ She pondered to herself. He looked so very small up there and very much a boy of twelve.

Then gently so very gently Anora guided the boy forward.

“Keiran please give some words to our honored guests.” He looked unsure but did as the queen had taught him earlier. Take a breath, look at the candles above the door, and stand like a toy soldier.

“I didn’t know about any of this, I only did as my mother asked.” Morrigan felt a tang of guilt pierce her heart. “But....but I’ll do my best to learn and be good for Ferelden.”

The whispers only grew louder and Morrigan wanted nothing more than to swoop her boy up and set the whole castle ablaze. Consequences be damned.

That plan however fell through the second Keiran touched his sleeve Alastair placed a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“I know you are all concerned .” He spoke loud and sure making the nobles hush. “But he is my son and the decision is made.” Without a moment’s hesitation he ushered a surprised Keiran out of the hall.

Without missing a beat Anora stepped forward to deal with the unpleasantness Alistair had left behind. As Morrigan rushed to return to her sons side a thought passed through her mind.

Perhaps she could trust these people.


	5. Chapter 5

“I expected there to be push back but I did not expect them to play their cards so early.” Anora groaned looking over the reports a Stewart gave her. “Those second cousins of yours are rearing their heads again.” She waved the man off and Alistair fiddled with a letter opener in thought.

“They are like to spread rumors soon, I’ll have to warn those two of it.” She continued, use to having one sided conversations with her husbands. “But I’ve already set a plan in motion to further legitimize Keiran.” Delicately she signed her letters, this new task invigorating her.

“We should have waited....” Alistair spoke up but his eyes remained firmly on the object in his hand.

“We went over this we haven’t the luxury to wait.” Anora sighed.

“I know I just....”

“It has been days since that debacle, Kerian appears fine.” The day after her lessons began with him and the boy took to it rather well. With some time Anora was certain she could make a proper heir out of him.

“Then again I have no basis of comparison.” The Queen mused. “Still I’m certain Morrigan would voice her displeasure if there were an issue.”

“I suppose...” He replied.  
“You could always speak to him yourself Alistair.” Those words broke through Alistairs spell of nonchalance.  
“What!? No I can’t do that!” Anora rolled her eyes.  
“You do realize you’ll have to speak with him eventually.” She chided.  
“I know I just.....I don’t know how to be around him.” He arose pacing about the room, Anora regarding him calmly. There was an unease to him that hadn’t been seen since his early days in the crown.

“It’s not just Keiran though.” He confessed. “Whenever we thought you might be with child I’d be up all night thinking, how can I be a father?” A painful laugh escaping his throat. “It pains me to say but every time you told me the bad news a part of me was relieved.” Guilt filled him unable to even look at his wife, for he knew how much it pained her to fail in her duty. “And now here he is only a few years away from being a man and do I even have the right to be a father to him?”

Alistair couldn’t stop thinking about it the night Morrigan and the Warden convinced him of the ritual.

How Morrigan assured him he’d never see the child.

How he had been fine with that.

How not once did he think of the child he’d father until he was there before him.

And in looking in the boys familiar eyes he began to wonder was that how his own father had thought of him? As a night never to be spoken of again with a woman he’d hoped never to see again.

“While I can’t say I understand, I can sympathize Alistair.” Anora spoke taking him from his thoughts. “All I can offer is this were you in Keiran’s place how would you want your father to act?”

Alistair stared at her for a moment, for he had only one answer.

* * *

The tentative knock at the door confused Morrigan as she approached, Keiran not so much as lifting his eyes away from the book he was studying. Those who came to their chambers were few and saw nothing odd with the situation, coming to do their duties diligently and briskly without the time to hesitate.

Finding Alistair on the other side was more of a surprise than she’d care to admit, not that her face showed it.

“Is he um able or rather wanting to take visitors?” At this moment he was the Alistair of her memories once more.  
“Hmmm I am unsure as to whom you speak.” And she the Morrigan of his.  
“Come on you know who I’m talking about.”  
“Mayhaps if thou were more direct....”  
“Keiran can I speak with Keiran?”  
“Well that twould be up to Keiran.”

Smoothly the witch moved to the side allowing him inside the room she and the boy now called home.

“Keiran,” she called gently and his head finally arose from the book. “Alistair is here to speak with you.”

Carefully the boy got to his feet giving his father a quick but far more well practiced bow.  
“Hello Lord Alistair.” He said and suddenly the king felt very unsure of his decision.

“Oh you don’t have to call me that.” He laughed nervously.  
“Queen Anora told me to call her Lady Anora so I thought that’s what I was supposed to call you, was it wrong?” The boy asked confused and perhaps a little afraid that he had done something wrong.  
“No! I mean only that you don’t need to call me that.” He quickly corrected. “You are free to address me however you’d like is all I meant.”  
“Oh I see now lord Alistair.” Keiran replied politely and Alistair hid his grimace, unsure of what he’d been expecting.

He looked at Keirans desk taking note of the books he had been reading, large tomes he recognized easily.

“I see Anora is having you brush up on Ferelden history.” He remarked, she’d made him read the very same books but for a boy so young. “Are you having any difficulty?”

“Not at all.” Keiran shook his head. “I find it interesting. It’s very different from what Orlisian books say.”

“I’m not at all surprised.” Alistair let out a light chuckle. “Let me guess they say that Ferelden prospered under them and we dog lords are too stupid to realize that.”

Keiran laughed a little, and Morrigan smirked.

“Remember Keiran history tis just another story, the truth of such things....”

“Lies somewhere in the middle I know mother....” Keiran stopped dejected at his mistake. “Sorry I mean Ma’am.” Alistair carefully put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Still not sure if it had the comforting effect he aimed for or not.

“It’s alright this wing is the most secure in the castle that’s why we put you both here. no one will hear, you can speak freely.” It seemed to ease the boy at least in his shoulders.

“So I was wondering if perhaps you’d fancy a quick break from your lessons.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry holidays kinda kept me busy. This chapter is a little short but the next is turning out to be much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

“....and that’s how you get from your room in the east wing to my own chambers should you need it.” In his head a tour of the castle seemed a good idea but while Keiran held interest he did not ask questions. Though Alistair wished he could say the same of Morrigan.

“Tell me tis it part of the castles defense that it all look alike?” She remarked briskly. “I swear we have passed this tapestry thrice already.”

“Oh I’m sorry would you want an intruder to navigate the castle with ease?” He shot back.

“‘‘Twas only an observation.” She brushed off as though it had not mattered at all.

“Alright then.....” The king fought with showing his anger in front of the boy, he did not want to appear childish. “Keiran you like books right?”

* * *

Keiran marveled at the large room filled from floor to ceiling in books. Unsure of where to look first.

“I’ve never seen so many in one place.” That statement caught Alistair off guard, he knew Orlisians loved to show off with anything books included.

“I made sure to keep Keiran away from prying eyes till now.” Morrigan answered almost sensing his question.

“I see....” a question for another day he decided before turning his attention to the boy. “You can borrow any you like you know.”

“Really?” His eyes grew so wide looking up at Alistair he couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes really. Well you have to finish Anoras books first but I get the idea you’ll be through with them rather quickly.”

The boy smiled going to look through the tomes, Morrigan following close behind. Now and then her pale finger grazing a particular spine.

“You know you borrow them too,” Alistair called to her, making Morrigan jump a little in surprise. “Just be sure to bring them back. the servant in charge of keeping the library in order gets really mad when books are out of place too long.”

“I will make note of that.”

* * *

“...and here we are in the royal gardens.” Alistair announced pushing the heavy door open to reveal the lush green landscape.

The garden was simple in design, there were no large sculptures or flowing fountains, But it was rich in variety and need.

“You can’t really tell now but every plant here is made to be used in the castle. Nothing is wasted.”

Gracefully Morrigan sat on a stone bench, silently happy for the rest as she took in the garden.

“Look these are spindelweed !” Called Keiran excitedly pointing out the plant.

“Wow that’s an eye you got there, I can’t tell until they start flowering.”

Keiran shyly accepted the praise and went to look about. Morrigan watching carefully.

She noted that Alistair spoke the truth of this garden, every plant had a use of one thing or another. Herbs and flowers for potions, berry bushes for eating, and yet all of it meticulously attended to in order to appear more elegant than an apothecary’s backyard. yet the witch could not help but note these plants were all fairly young.

“I take it this garden was grown after your crowning year?” She idly asked Alistair glancing up at him.

“Yes, we had a bad winter our resources were low. Some fell to sickness because of it.” He confessed remembering the harshness of that winter. “It was one of the first times Anora and I agreed on something.”

“Quite resourceful.” She hummed in approval.  
“Was that a compliment?” He asked with a smirk. “Praise Andrestate I never thought I’d see the day.”  
“Do not get a bigger head.” She huffed. “tis the barest you could do.” Alistair said nothing but smirked in pride regardless.

After a few minutes of exploration the boy returned smiling and gently cupping something in his hands.

“Here,” he announced opening his hands to reveal a delicate white flower. “For you.” He smiled to his mother who carefully picked up the flower.

“Thank you Keiran it is lovely.”  
“I did not think I’d find a flower so early.”  
“I appreciate your efforts.” Rising to her feet she tenderly pat her sons head. “Shall we continue?” She asked Alistair shaking him from watching the familial display, nodding and directing them on.

* * *

“So this is the barracks, it’s rather late in the day so the training ground is rather empty.”

He gestured to the empty training ground to their side. While no one was currently present the ground showed the unmistakable wear of use.

“But you will be training here once Anora feels you’ve caught up enough, so I thought you should at least know it.” He explained lightly thinking little of the statement until he noted the pair had stopped walking.

Keiran stared out at the field, tugging at his sleeve.  
“You mean I’d be training with a sword?”

“Well yes, all Ferelden royals learn to fight.” Alistair explained wondering if Anora had not done so. “It’s to say we don’t ask our people to do anything we wouldn’t be willing to do.”

The words did not seem to ease the boys mind. His foot idly kicking dirt around.

“But what if I’m no good at it?” He asked barely more than a whisper, and then the memories of jabs at the boys weak appearance came flooding back.

“Keiran,” Morrigan called softly placing a hand on his shoulder. “Tis nothing you need fret over, any idiot can carry a sword.”

His mother’s words only made him grimace, and Alistair rolled his eyes. Mother or not, Morrigan was still Morrigan and her pep talks were left wanting.

Alistair knelt down to the boys eye.  
“I think what she means is, no one is very good when they start. Look at me I was horrid when I started.” He laughed. “I could hardly swing a sword.”

“Truly?” That seemed to reassure the boy a bit.

“Of course and our master at arms is one of the best.” He smiled and Keiran relaxed a little. Carefully he rose up before asking,

“would you like to see my favorite place in the castle?”

With a smile Keiran nodded in approval.

* * *

As they approached their destination the distinct sound of dogs barking increased and Morrigan realized grimly where they were headed.

“Why are I not surprised that this tis your favored spot?” Her annoyance clear in her voice.

“Oh have a little fun Morrigan.” He retorted as the kennel came clear in view.

A fence enclosed the large dogs in a wide space for them to run before their enclosure. Nearly two dozen pure blooded mabari ran about enjoying their time out.

Keiran was in awe never having seen so many dogs in his life, following Alistairs lead to the fence to peer over. Begrudgingly Morrigan joined the pair.

Once Keiran looked secure in watching Alistair whistled to get a dogs attention. Quickly four older mabari approached the fencing. Sticking his hand hand out to sniff the king then happily pet the large dogs.

Keiran laughed at the excited faces the dogs made each trying to push the other out to get attention.

“You can try if you like.” Alistair began. “Don’t worry they’re perfectly trained, just go easy at first.”

With slight hesitation Keiran mimicked Alistairs movements and was rewarded for his trust with the marbari’s soft warm fur. The boy laughed at the kind dog growing more bold in his attention and soon another joined in making his soft laughter raise in volume.

While Morrigan stayed back a bit she watched her son, any fear she had melting away at his enjoyment. He smiled wider than he ever had before. Lost in watching the witch had not noticed a dog jump up on the fence before her. Dropping the flower her son had gifted her she stumbled back into a firm body.

“Sorry just figured you needed a little help there.” Alistair replied pulling himself away quickly. With a huff she went to retrieve the flower Keiran had so carefully searched for.

“‘‘Twas not needed....” but Alistair had beat her to her goal taking the flower himself.

“I know I know, it was just instinct alright?” She had expected him to give the flower back but rather than placing it in her hand his fingers brushed back over her ear. The gesture caught her off guard as she went to feel the plant secured safely inside. Worst than the act itself though was Alistair’s ease in it getting to his feet and offering a hand to lift herself up. Smoothly she stood on her own wiping the errant dirt away.

As the king shrugged turning his attention back to his son he had missed the small blush on the witch’s pale face.

“So why is this your favorite place?” Keiran asked still unable to pull himself away from the dogs.

“Oh well that’s cause....” Alistair shyly began to scratch his head unsure of how to broach this all. “It’s because I grew up in a place much like this.” That made Keiran stop in his petting. “I....Keiran I want you to know I understand how......” he stumbled with his words unsure of what to say. “How ... much this all must be. I didn’t want this myself and I was far older than you and....”

Guilt wrought his heart, Keiran was still so young and all this was thrusted at him with no real say. How could he be so arrogant as to say he understood?

“I’m sorry I just....I was hoping.... I just don’t want to do to you what my father...” he stopped his rambling when a small hand took his. He looked to find Keiran smiling up at him.

“I liked your tour lord Alistair very much, especially this part.” He said clearly with no trembling looking out at the dogs. “Do you think we could come here again?”

“Oh um yes. Yes of course we can!”

* * *

“So I take it your idea went well.” Anora asked carefully removing her dressing robe to settle in for the night. The dinner table certainly felt less tense than before. At least on her husbands side.

“Yes,” Alistair said with a small smile carefully putting the hearth down. “I don’t think he sees me as father but at least he’s not as afraid of me.” And if that was all he could get from his son that would be fine.

“Hmmm well remember you are very much needed tomorrow, can’t have you galavanting as you like all the time.” She yawned settling in under the warmed covers.

“What afraid all your hard work will go to waste?” He joked making his way to their shared bed something he was thankful for during the colder months.

“Oh please I have you trained perfectly.” She shot back with a smile. “Now go to sleep we have an early day tomorrow.”

“Trained perfectly, huh?” He thought to himself looking down at his hand. “Perhaps thats why I went to her so quick ...” The moment replaying in his mind , the looks of surprise in her golden eyes. “It was just instinct from Anoras etiquette lessons.” He told himself as he went to rest.

And in another part of the castle Morrigan pondered his actions as well. Her fingers gently touching the flowers petals.

“Nonsense...” she muttered to herself as sleep took hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays kinda drained me soooo I'm not dropping but might be longer between chapters. The next ones I'm working on are filled with one of my favorite tropes but I wont spoil.


End file.
